Welcome to --Entre Name Here--
by audi
Summary: what happens when we get a bunch of anime stars into one room at one time? (rating for vocal content)


Welcome to – enter name here – 

Hey! Time for a totally pointless fic where I – Ría – accompanied by mi amiga Mell – who actually did most of this but doesn't have a computer =P – did this happy little chat room full of happy animé stars who we unhappily don't own ~*holds out sign saying 'aww!'*~ but they unspecially force to do evil acts of evilness. (those evil meanies!)

Ría

thegoddess@goddess.com

** **

** **

**Welcome to – enter name here – **

** **

**People of the Room – Gokou; Duo; Delrosario; Akane; Pía; Trowa; Ruri; Zects; Noin; NeNe; Miaka**

~Enter Vejita~

~Enter Nagie~

Vejita who the fuck sent me this invite? u messed up muh Tetris game! 

Nagie yeah really, man! dude! i would have seen that Queen of Hearts! damn pop up box!

Pía those are bad words, Nagie and Vejita. Can't you tell that there's a fucking child here?

Vejita ...

Gokou xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz******oooooo

ababababbbbbbaabababASTROVQPN

Trowa Look Gokou's learned "Return"! 

Duo Omigod!

Akane Good Job Gokou!

Zects i dont think he can read that akane

~Exit Gokou~

~Delrosario snickers~

Delrosario He probably pressed Ctrl Alt Delete.

NeNe Ha!

Akane BAKA

~Akane starts singing Baka Song~

~Enter Tapion~

Tapion Hey all.

~Enter Mink~

Mink NAKAGO!!!! MY LUV!!!!!

~Nagie freaks out~

Mink I THOUGHT IT WAS SOOOOOO KEWL WHEN U KILLED THAT CANARY!!!! AND THEN WHEN U SET EYERYBODY UP TO DIE!!!! THAT WAS PURE GENIUS!!! ****This 3845 Word Part Has Been Censored Out Due to Possible Cause of Giving Away The Ending of Fushigi Yûgi****

Noin What is it with that gurl and hot mophead blondes?

Ruri Baka.

~Ruri boots Mink~

~Exit Mink~

Nagie Ruri! I owe muh life to you...how can i ever repay you?

~Nagie raises his eyebrow and grins devilishly~

~Ruri boots Nagie~

~Exit Nagie~

Tapion Does n e 1 know what happened to old yeller? muh boox got sum kinda virus and wont tell me.

NeNe Could it be the Mell Virus*? Who believes in that shit anyways? Not I!

~NeNe has her fingers crossed~

Trowa It is impossible for a book to have a virus.

TrowaYour book could be missing pages.

Trowa Torn.

TrowaSmudged.

Trowa Blacked out by some sort of ink.

TrowaOr any other thing that comes to mind. 

Trowa Also, your book can't tell you anything.

Pía Shut up

Duo God he types fast!Make way for lightning speed man!

Miaka Yes it can. You see, books can ****This 4670 Word Part Has Been Censured Out Due to Possible Cause of Giving Away The Ending of Fushigi Yûgi**** whenever cool phantom birds appear.

Miaka I think.

Trowa "cool phantom birds" don't exist, so there!

~Trowa sticks his tongue out as obnoxiously aspossible at Miaka~

~Miaka boots Trowa~

Trowa pish.

~Exit Trowa~

Miaka does "pish" stand for something?

Ruri baka.

~Ruri boots Miaka~

~Exit Miaka~

Zects or has she? Perhaps she is still in the chatroom...somewhere...

~Noin giggles uncontrollably~

Noin Zexy, your sooo mysterious!

Vejita awwwwww that is sooooooooooooo cute!

~Vejita imagines them into a sunset scene in front of san francisco...or not~

~Vejita boots Noin~

~Exit Noin~

Zects Thank god! She's been stalking me all my life, but i've never had the heart to (accidentally) kill her!

Vejita do you know what that means? your pathetic.Your insulting the male kind.You suck man!

Zects actually...

Pía ewwweeee! Grosss! What the Fuck mother(or should i say father) fucker! you don't say that type of shit in front of children!

~Pía boots Zects~

~Exit Zects~

Delrosario I always knew there was something going on between him and Tres……

** **

NeNe He was joking moron.

Delrosario and we know that how?

NeNe pish.

~Duo cuts an orange in half, sticking the two halves in princess laya position in a pathetic attempt to imitate buns~

~Duo raises his voice to mimic Miaka's and says: "Does 'pish' stand for something?"~****

** **

~Vejita strokes his chin~

Vejita interesting…

Tapion You all have yet to tell me what happened to old yeller

Akane Cliffnotes hun, cliffnotes.

Tapion Oh yeah!

~Exit Tapion~

Pía Hey bitch!That's cheating!

~Pía boots Akane~

~Exit Akane~

Delrosario Woah!This place has shrunk.. better invite more people

Vejita So YOU'RE the punk!

~Vejita boots Delrosario~

~Exit Delrosario~

~Enter Tenchi's_dad~

Tenchi's_dad Do I have a name?

NeNe Probably.

Tenchi's_dad Oh.Ok.

~Exit Tenchi's_dad~

** **

Duo ?????????

Vejita Yeah, really.Phsyco.

Duo They only talk to him at least twice each episode, constantly calling him by that annoying little name of his.

NeNe so I wasn't the only one who found that utterly annoying.

Vejita It's kewl when u speak japinese n all, but when ur a lazy american with nothing better to watch, u keep wishing they'd just call him bob or something.

Duo agreed.

PíaRuri?Still here?

Ruri Possibly.

Pía Then talk more.

Ruri Too bad.My Slinkie's more interesting then you.

Pía WTF Bitch!Here I am, all nice and cute to you, joining you in your booting party, and now your bitching at me for getting you involved with people!

Ruri I never got involved, remember?I just turned you down.

Pía You know what bitch?I chalenge you.That's right, a booting dule.

~Ruri boots Duo~

~Exit Duo~

~Pía boots NeNe~

~Exit NeNe~

Vejita now ladies… candy? Anyone? Heh. Heh.

Pía nah.We wouldn't boot you.They were getting annoying so we had to find an excuse to boot them.

Ruri Anyways, now we're… alone.

~Ruri Dims the lights~

~Pía puts a classic cd in the player and winks at veggy~

Ruri Wtf?!! We decided earlier he was mine!

Pía actually, hun, your just a pawn

Ruri Oh really?And you thought I'd just sit and watch?

Pía no.

~Pía boots Ruri~

~Ruri boots Pía~

~Exit Ruri~

~Exit Pía~

Vejita …

Vejita alone… all alone… with no one but this crappy tetris game.

~Enter Delrosario~

Vejita ??????????

Vejita did I not boot u, like, five minutes ago?Or… less

Delrosario Duh! It's my chatroom

Vejita did u just say duh?

Vejita to the prince of Saiya-jins??

Delrosario ummm… no…

Delrosario it was ment to be… uhhh… 'actually, I can come back whenever I want because it's my chatroom.'

Delrosario I have no clue how that appeared there…

Vejita Oh! How stupid of me.

Delrosario don't worry, u're forgiven.

Vejita you're gone.

~Vejita boots Delrosario~

~Exit Delrosario~

~Enter Delrosario~

Delrosario ha!

Vejita damn.

Delrosario now u see, I am invincible! Ahahahahaha!

Vejita you keep thinking that.

Delrosario I will!Now to invite more people…

~Enter Trunks~

Trunks woa… noone's in here… except a freak… oh yeah… and you… DADDY!

~Exit Vejita~

Delrosario that had the wrong effect… we're supposed to gain people, not loose em.

~Enter Tamakins~

Tamakins is this a gay chat?Looking at the names…

~Trunks boots Tamakins~

~Exit Tamakins~

Delrosario yes… definitely the wrong effect…

Delrosario trunks, u have to go… ur ruining muh fun

~Delrosario boots Trunks~

~Exit Trunks~

Delrosario a very very very wrong effect… awww screw it!

~Exit Delrosario~

FOR NOW…****

_ _

**(Dragonball/Z/GT) Vejita, Gokou, Tapion(Movie 13), Trunks.**

**(Gundam Wing) Duo, Trowa, Zects, Noin.**

**(Dragon 1/2) Mink, Pía, Delrosario, **

**(Bubblegum Crisis) NeNe,**

**(FY) Nakago (Nagie), Tamahome (Tamakins) , Miaka **

**(Nadesico) Ruri**

**(Tenchi) Tenchi's dad (what ever his name may be…).**

**(Ranma 1/2) Akane**

*The Mell Virus (Caramell Tricous Syndrome) is an inside joke with my friends. Basically it's when you start acting like… Mell.


End file.
